Mimpi dan Angka Tujuh
by yongchan
Summary: B.A.P fanfiction. Berawal dari Youngjae yang menceritakan mimpinya yang selalu ada angka tujuh pada Daehyun. Dan siapa yang mengira dengan itu pada hari itu tanggal tujuh bulan tujuh, mereka pun menjadi sepasang kekasih. DAEJAE... RnR?


Title: Mimpi dan Angka Tujuh

Cast: DaeJae

Warning: boy x boy, ancur, gak jelas, typo bertebaran dan lain-lain...

.

Disclaimer: Tuhan YME

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Daehyunnie"

"Ne, ada apa Youngjae-ah?" Daehyun yang sedaritadi sibuk dengan handphonenya langsung meletakkan handphonenya ke atas meja, dan menatap Youngjae yang sedaritadi hanya duduk diam di sebelahnya

"Aku bingung dengan mimpiku akhir-akhir ini" Daehyun sedikit menyerngitkan alisnya bingung mendengar kata-kata Youngjae tersebut

"Mimpi?"

"Setiap aku bermimpi, pasti tak jauh dari angka tujuh Daehyunnie"

"Angka tujuh, apa maksudnya?" Youngjae menggeleng kecil, ia juga bingung akan mimpinya itu

"Ahh mungkin saja angka tujuh itu, angka keberunganmu Youngjae-ah"

"Benarkah?"

"Mungkin saja kan. Hei, apa kau sadar kalau ini tanggal tujuh bulan tujuh?"

"Benarkah hari ini tanggal tujuh, bulan tujuh?" tanya Youngjae dengan mata yang membulat dan raut wajah yang terlihat kaget

"Aku yakin kalau hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganmu" ujar Daehyun sambil tersenyum ke arah Youngjae

"Keberuntungan seperti apa?

"Mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan mendapatkan kekasih"

"Kalau memang benar seperti itu, siapa yang akan menyatakan cinta pada ku?" tanya Youngjae entah pada siapa

"Aku tau siapa orangnya?"

"Siapa?" tanya Youngjae yang kini menatap penasaran kearah Daehyun. Bukannya menjawab Daehyun malah balas menatap Youngje dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan

"Youngjae, aku menyukaimu. Apakah kau mau menjadi namjachingu ku?"

"Kau menembak ku?" Daehyun mengangguk sekilas

"Jadi apa kau menerima ku?" bukannya menjawab, Youngjae malah tersenyum aneh ke arah Daehyun

"Kau mau aku menerima mu?" Daehyun mengangguk

"Kalau begitu... kau harus mati tujuh kali dulu, baru setelah itu aku menerima mu Jung Daehyun" setelah mengucapkan itu Youngjae pun tertawa kecil karena melihat ekspresi terkejut Daehyun

"Yoo Youngjae" mendengar suara Daehyun saat itu membuat Youngjae menghentikan tawanya

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku mati tujuh kali dulu?"

"E-ehh?"

"Aku tak bisa seperti itu Youngjae-ah, karena apa kau tau... aku, Jung Daehyun hanya akan hidup sekali untuk seorang Yoo Youngje" ujar Daehyun kini menatap Youngjae serius, mendengar itu Youngjae hanya bisa tersenyum kaku

"Se-sejak kapan kau bisa bicara gombal seperti ini, kau ingin menjadi raja gombal Daehyunnie?" tanya Youngjae sedikit terbata pada awalnya

"Aku tak ingin jadi raja gombal. Yang aku inginkan aku jadi raja dan kau ratunya"

"Aish apa maksudmu dengan ratu? Aku ini namja Jung bodoh, tak ingatkah kau kalau kita memiliki kelamin yang sama"

"Aku tak perduli soal itu, yang aku butuh kan sekarang jawaban darimu"

"Ja-jawaban?"

"Arghh kau menyebalkan Youngjae, apa susahnya menjawab ya atau tidak. Jika kau tak menyukaiku cukup kau tolak saja aku" Daehyun pun mengacak rambutnya kasar

"D-daehyun" panggil Youngjae sedikit gugup karena melihat Daehyun yang sedikit frustasi karenanya

"APA?" tanya Daehyun sedikit membentak, dan hal itu sukses membuat Youngjae terlonjak kaget

"Aku, aku hanya mau bilang kalau aku mau menjadi namjachingu mu" jawab Youngjae lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya, walaupun seperti itu Daehyun tetap bisa dengan jelas mendengar kata-kata Youngjae tadi.

Dan setelahnya Daehyun pun membawa Youngjae dalam pelukannya. Awalnya Youngjae terkejut, tapi tak lama ia pun membalas pelukan Daehyun.

"Saranghae Youngjae-ah" ucap Daehyun sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya kepada Youngjae

"Nado saranghae Daehyunnie" balas Youngjae lalu membenamkan wajahnya di dada Daehyun, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya saat itu

.

"Kenapa sulit sekali kau menerimaku tadi?" Tanya Daehyun yang kini menatap Youngjae minta penjelasan

"Hmm... Entahlah, aku hanya berniat bermain-main sebentar tadi" jawab Youngjae santai lalu tersenyum lebar

"Kau nakal sekali berani mempermainkanku, baby" kini Daehyun menyeringai ke arah Youngjae

"Karena tadi kau mempermainkan aku, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita 'bermain' bersama?"

"Bermain, bermain apa?" Tanya Youngjae sambil mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali

'Imut' batin Daehyun saat meliat Youngjae yang seperti itu

"Hmm bagaimana kalau kita pemanasan dulu"

"Bermain? Pema-" belum sempat Youngjae melanjutkan kata-katanya, Daehyun sudah lebih dulu membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman lembut.

Ya, memang awalnya hanya ciuman lembut. Tapi siapa yang tau kedepannya bakal seperti apa.

Youngjae cukup terkejut dengan adanya bibir Daehyun yang menyentuh bibirnya lembut. Tapi tak lama Youngjae pun memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati ciuman mereka. Dan begitu pun juga dengan Daehyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

Maaf ini cuma drabble yang aku buat iseng hahaha jadi yah maklum aja kalau aneh

Dan, ohh ya maaf banget kalau judulnya aneh gak nyambung sama isinya ahahaha

.

Ohh ia makasih buat yang udah nyempetin ripiu di ff aku yan **Can You Feel Like I Do?**

Guest / **Yoovanilla** / magnaeline / **matokeke** / Joungupie / **no komen**

.

Last

Gimme Your Review

Please ('-' ) (._. ) ( ._.) ( '-')


End file.
